Fireworks
by youtubeinthetardis
Summary: It's Nico's first time to the Coney Island fireworks display, and him and Will get a surprise. [Solangelo AU; One-Shot]


Aloha! So, as you might have noticed, America is losing its shit because of July 4th, so I'm gonna publish a short drabble because 'MURICA.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, America, or Fall Out Boy (wish I did).

P.S: I literally forgot Nico was Italian until I logged on to tumblr. I'm so stupid I'm sorry just pretend he is okay thank you.

* * *

As soon as Nico woke up, Fall Out Boy was playing in his head. He glanced at the time. 8:30. Will would be waking up soon. He quickly threw off the covers and ran to his room, quietly opening the door. He crept over to Will, hovering over him before shaking him awake. Will groaned, opening his eyes. "Wha..?" he started, but before he could finish, Nico was loudly singing the lyrics to Fourth of July.

"IT WAS THE FOURTH OF JULY," he yelled, dragging Will up and out of his bedroom. "YOU AND I WERE FIRE, FIRE, FIREWOOORKS THAT WENT OFF TO SOON," he continued. Will didn't see anyway out of this (and now they were in their living room) so he sang the next line with him. "AND I'LL MISS YOU IN THE JUNE GLOOM TOO," they sang, Nico smiling as he joined in. They continued like that for the rest of the song, singing in normal voices and dancing a bit.

They stared at each other for a second after they finished before they both burst into laughter. "Jesus," Will said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You've been waiting all year for that, haven't you?" he joked, though he already knew the answer. Nico nodded. "Every single waking moment of my life," he said solemnly. "They released it in February," Will pointed out. "Whatever," Nico muttered.

Will laughed and hugged Nico. He made a sound of protest, but hugged him tightly, resting his head on Will's chest. "I love you," he said, voice muffled because of Will's shirt. "I know," he said. "I love you, too."

After a second he pulled away. "Anywho, it's the Fourth of July! The day of our freedom!" he exclaimed. "That depends what your definition of freedom is," Nico said. Will huffed. "Don't be like that! Today's the day where you're supposed to stuff your face with meat and wave the flag around!"

"Not if you're vegan or vegetarian," he said. "Nico di Angelo, I swear to god-" he started, but he was cut off by Nico saying "Fine, fine! I'll stop." Satisfied, Will went over to the small closet near their door. "Here," he said, handing Nico a flag. "What's this for?" he asked, waving it a bit. Will shrugged. "Decoration," he said, getting one for himself. Nico rolled his eyes. "Where am I supposed to put this?" he asked, twirling it in his hand. "You could put it up your butt," Will suggested. Nico's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, but didn't get an answer because Will was too busy laughing.

* * *

"Nico! Hurry up!" Will called from downstairs. "I'm ready!" he yelled, running out of his room and down the stairs. Will smiled at him. "Let's go, then," he said, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

The walk to Percy and Annabeth's house was short. They were the first to arrive, and Nico helped Annabeth set up the grill, while Will heped Percy with seasoning and washing the meat.

Nico and Annabeth were done quickly, and chatted midlessly while they waited for the other two. Soon Annabeth was starting the fire and putting the meat on the grill, and they relaxed waiting for everybody else.

Reyna was next to show. She greeted them at the backyard (she told them she smelled the familiar smell of a barebeque) and easily slid into conversation with them. Everybody else slowly trickled in, and soon 11 people were talking and laughing in the backyard.

"Do you guys want drinks?" Annabeth said over the noise. Everybody said yes, and she told Percy to tend the grill while she went inside to get the cooler. He was staring blankly down at the grill, and he looked up at Will with a clear message in his eyes: help.

Will snorted and took the srpongs from a blushing Percy. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "My mom didn't really have any cookouts. I only know how to bake," he said. "It's fine," he said. "I like your baking," he said, trying to make him feel better. Percy smiled at him. "I know. Everybody does."

* * *

Nico groaned and flopped down on their couch. "Jesus," he said. "I ate way too much," he said. Will sighed and plopped down next to him. "Same," he said. "I kinda regret it, kinda don't, you know?" Nico nodded. "I know."

Will let out a breath of air and pitched himself forward onto their carpet. Nico laughed. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up. Will nodded. "Tired," he mumbled. Nico appeared next to him, dragging a blnket from the couch. He draped it over them and snuggled closer to Will. "Then sleep," he said, closing his eyes. Will watched him for a second, before closing his own eyes and drifting off.

After what seemed only seconds, Will woke up to a faint buzzing in his butt. He shifted, grabbing his phone out of his back pocket. There was a new text from Lou.

hey will! im coming over in a few to pick you guys up to go to the fireworks at coney island. ill be there in like 10 min so be ready!

The text was sent 9 minutes ago. Cursing, he shook Nico awake. "Whaaaaat," Nico said and he opened his eyes. "Lou is coming to pick us up to go to Coney Island, like, now," he said, standing up. Nico sighed but stood up too. "I forgot all about that," he mumbled. Will jumped as a car horn blares outside. "That must be her," he said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Are you ready?" he asked Nico. He nodded and they walked out the door.

"Hey, Lou," he greeted as they climbed in. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully. "Are you guys excited?" she asked, putting the car in drive and beginning the drive to Coney Island. They nodded. "I've never been to Coney Island," Nico said. "Is it nice?"

Lou nodded. "Personally, I really like it. The fireworks are really nice, too. Sometimes they make pictures and shapes. Very cool," she said. "Do you think they'll do one in celebration of the ruling?" Will asked nobody in particular. Nico smiled as he remembered when the ruling was announced. Him and Will had been over the moon, and all their other friends were, too. Percy even baked them a cake (it was rainbow colored and really good).

"I hope," Lou and Nico said at the same time. Lou giggled. "Jinx," she said jokingly.

* * *

Nico watched, wide-eyed as the fireworks made shapes in the sky. He was pressed close to Will, who was staring at the sky, wide-eyed as well. They made the American flag, a lion (somebody shouted Gryffindor when they did), a heart, and then-

Holy shit. The pride flag illuminated the sky, bright reds, yellows, and blues standing out the most. Hee grinned, looking up at Will. He was staring at the sky, open-mouthed, a smile forming across his lips. He looked down at Nico, whose bllack eyes shone with happiness. He leaned down and kissed him, short and sweet, and a few people cheered. Nico blushed and pressed himself further into Will.

They display continued on, and soon they had stopped. They met Lou at her car and drove back, chatting mindlessly. They said their goodbyes as she stopped outside their house, and walked up to their bedrooms, Nico following Will into his. As soon as he closed the door, Will's lips were on his. The kiss was sweet, not very long but not short. Their foreheads touched and their noses did, too.

"Today was a good day," Will said, kissing Nico's nose. "Now, come on," he said, tugging Nico towards his drawer. "I'll give a T shirt and some boxers," he said. Nico nodded. He changed quickly, and climbed into bed. Will came in shortly after, turning towards him. "I love you," he said, smiling at him. Nico smiled back. "I love you, too," he whispered, and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Haha sorry that was shit I was rushing. If you find mistakes please tell me because I literally typed this on my phone.


End file.
